The Sweetest of Memories
by RazzelleWynn
Summary: A Gryffindor and a Slytherin make plans to bring their two closest friends together and close the rift between them. Can Ron and Harry move past the one night they spent together that ended in lies and pain? SEQUEL TO "OH SO PAINFUL DREAMS" RW/HP, HG/DM ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **To my greatest sorrow, I do not own these characters, nor do I make any sort of profit from borrowing them. Alas, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and will forever be hers.

**Summary: **A Gryffindor and a Slytherin make plans to bring their two closest friends together and close the rift between them. Can Ron and Harry move past the one night they spent together that ended in lies and pain? SEQUEL TO "OH SO PAINFUL DREAMS" RW/HP, HG/DM ONESHOT.

**Warning: **This story and the one that came before it were written quite a few years ago and as such, the characters are a bit OOC. These stories get slightly dark and are more H/C and Fluff than anything really plot related. They are both A/U and contain SLASH (male on male). I do recommend reading the first one "Oh So Painful Dreams" before reading this one as it will make much more sense.

**Rating:** M for mature. There is a bit of slashy lemony goodness at the end of this story. You have been warned.

**Authors Note: **Wow, so it's been like…more than five years since I posted "Oh So Painful Dreams". Five years of wonderful reviews and readers begging for a sequel. There is no excuse for it. All I can say is that I wrote that story, started this one, and then writers block and then more writers block and then I… fell out of writing/reading fanfiction.

About a month ago I received another review, asking for a sequel, and out of bordom and curiosity, I uploaded the fanfiction app on my phone and have been hooked ever since. I have been sucked back into this wonderful realm of romance, adventure, and imagination of fans just like me. The problem? I'm no longer hooked on Ron/Harry, or really any slash fanfiction at all. To be honest, I'm in love with Severus Snape. More specifically, Snape/Hermione.

For the past couple of weeks I have been trying again and again to write my own SS/HG story, but my thoughts kept returning to Ron and Harry and the sad state that I left them both in. Believe it or not, I actually hate sad endings, they depress me to no end and I hate reading them. Why then did my first fanfiction that I ever posted turn out to be so depressing? Well readers, sometimes the author takes the characters hands and leads them on a merry adventure, but most often, the author is taken hostage by the characters and dragged kicking and screaming through the story, given only enough time to jot down the details.

So here it is, after 5+ years, the happy sequel to Oh So Painful Dreams. Most of it was written soon after I first published OSPD, all I've done is go through and edit/revise a tad bit. While I felt bad enough to get this sequel out to my readers, I could not find it in me to completely re-write it. This is not the sequel I would write now, but one imagined by a 17 year old girl.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Sweetest of Memories**

Ron pushed his food around his plate. After what happened with Harry a few weeks ago, he'd completely lost his appetite. He ate a few bites here and there, mostly on Hermione's insistence, but with every bite he took, he felt sick.

All he could think about was Harry's breath panting in his ear, his moans, his excited scream as he exploded all over both their stomachs… And then his heart wrenching sobs that tugged at his chest and made him want to admit the truth.

"I'm not a dream." He ground out slamming his fork down on the table, this earned a few startled looks, but with one glare from him they turned back to their plates. Tears prickled at his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away, he'd made enough of a fool out of himself already, no need to make it worse.

Suddenly Hermione was there seating herself next to him, "Eat up Ron, you need as much energy as you can get, NEWTS are coming up," she said, filling up her own plate with food.

Ron picked up his fork, glad she'd gotten there when she had, and not a moment sooner. His little outburst would have been hard to explain. Slowly he took a small bite of his eggs, though his stomach rolled in protest.

"So I found something really interesting in the library this morning."

Ron grunted in response, once again pushing his food around his plate.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight? So I can show you?"

"Sure." Ron said, not really paying much attention to what he was agreeing to. He imagined it would be something incredibly boring and unimportant. Usually he would protest, argue maybe, but he just didn't care anymore. "See you there," he muttered, slowly taking a bite of his toast. He was so busy glaring at his plate that he never saw the look of satisfaction on Hermione's face, nor the triumphant look she cast across the room to the Slytherin's table.

* * *

_Potter,_

_My Godfather, Severus graciously gave me a bottle of his finest fire whiskey as an early birthday present. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8 o'clock sharp for some drinks before the big Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quiditch match this weekend__._

_Malfoy._

Harry folded up the parchment and placed it in his pocket. He could use a little relaxing. Ever since that night two weeks ago, since that wonderfully intense dream/nightmare, he'd been tense and irritable. Wanting now more than ever to talk to Ron, to see him. But his "friends" had showed him just how much they cared after the battle.

Harry sighed and stood from the end of the Gryffindor table where he'd been sitting either alone, or surrounded by fawning fan girls for the past few months. Though lately he'd been more often alone as he no longer had the patience to deal with their batting eye lashes and lingering touches. With a quick, fleeting glance at Ron he headed off to his first class of the day. He was looking forward to getting plastered and forgetting about how much he'd really fucked things up.

* * *

"So is everything planned for tonight?" Hermione asked, her lips trailing down Draco's throat to nibble on his choler bone.

Draco moaned in pleasure, "Do we have to talk about this now?" he asked, slipping her shirt up and over her head.

She let him take her shirt, but backed away before he could pull her close again. "Draco, we have to do this, Ron and Harry both need to get over whatever it is that's going on. I know that their sudden fall into depression is linked. Plus, I'd really like my friend back…"

"I know, I know. I already gave the note to Potter, as long as you got the message to the Weasel, everything should be ready," Draco growled, reaching to pull Hermione closer.

Hermione smiled, evading Draco's grasp, "And the Room of Requirement?"

"Everything is ready and I'm not just talking about the room. Now come here," he pounced and grabbed hold of her, pushing her against the wall.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his horrible pun, and pulled him closer, "Yes," she whispered, "I can see that."

* * *

"Malfoy! You evil son of a Death Eater let me out of here right now!" Harry growled, his fists pounding on the large heavy door that had no handle.

Beside him Ron also pounded frantically on the thick oak, "Hermione, if you know what's good for you, you'll let us out of this room," he shouted, throwing his shoulder into the door.

"Draco, come on, you can't stick me in here with him, you know why, please, don't torture me like this."

There was a moment of complete silence before Ron growled, "Yeah, you wouldn't want your Golden Boy status to be tainted with rumors that you were stuck in a room with the poor little weasel," he glared down at his old friend before turning back to the door and kicking it. "Hermione, please."

"No," Hermione's voice said from the other side of the door. "You two are going to stay in there until you work this out."

"Like that's going to be any time soon," grumbled Malfoy.

"Come on Granger, you know how ignorant and deaf Weasley is, there's no hope," Harry said in a voice similar to Draco's. He was hurt that Ron thought something as insignificant as a reputation had anything to do with why they were no longer friends, and ashamed because it was his fault, it was him who'd allowed Ron to believe it.

Suddenly he was shoved harshly to the ground, "Fuck you, you bloody wanker, I'm not half as ignorant as you are. You gave up two of your most loyal friends for what? A few romps in the bed with guys who don't even care for you?"

"What do you-" Harry froze in mid sentence. Ron had said guys, he knew he was gay, but how? The rumors around school weren't about him and a whole bunch of guys, it was mostly the girls who'd spout out that load of bull.

Harry pushed himself to his feet, "What the bloody hell makes you think I'm gay?" he growled, shoving Ron, who stumbled, but didn't fall.

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes, it had been two weeks since that night, that horrible, wonderful night. Two weeks filled with guilt and misery. "I-I-"

"You two better not be fighting in there!" Hermione shouted, worried over the sudden silence.

Ron leapt at the chance to change the subject, "What else do you think could be going on in here, this idiot doesn't know how to do anything in a civilized manner."

"Oh, _I'm _uncivilized look at you, you disgusting lout! Shoving food into your mouth at every turn, talking while it sprays out on to other people's plates; not to mention all your other revolting habits, and you call _me_ uncivilized," he growled, fury burning in his gut.

The fist that connected with his jaw wasn't a surprise, really, it wasn't. He flew backwards onto the ground and Ron pounced on top of him, swinging his fists. They ended up rolling on the cold floor fighting for dominance, trying to land as many blows as they could. "Fucking bastard," he groaned as an elbow was shoved into his gut. He retaliated with a punch that landed on Ron's cheek.

"Lying… Traitorous prig," Ron gasped, shoving Harry off of him and rolling on top.

While Ron struggled to remain on top, bittersweet images of another Harry, one looking much the way he was now, breathless and flushed, but not from a fight, flashed in front of his eyes. Guilt flooded him and he froze mid swing.

When Ron hesitated, Harry saw his chance, in a quick move he rolled them and pinned Ron down, hands held tightly by his red freckled head and legs trapped beneath his weight. "Pinned ya," he muttered on reflex, remembering the wrestling games they used to play.

With wide eyes, a slow smile spread across Ron's face and he quickly bucked his hips, knocking Harry off of him and moved to roll on top. The fight turning from anger into a game. Slowly laughter filled the room as they bucked and rolled, bumping into the furniture. Breathless and weak, Harry rolled them away from the fallen chair and on top of Ron, "Pinned ya' again," Harry said breathlessly.

There was an awkward silence as they stared into each others eyes, their faces so close that their breath mingled. Without thinking, Ron lifted his face, intending to kiss Harry, but just as their lips brushed, he remembered what he'd done, what Harry had done.

Ron snapped back and turned his head to the side, his eyes clenched tightly, afraid to see Harry's reaction.

"Ron?" he heard Harry whisper, confusion lacing his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Ron muttered, shifting under Harry's weight.

Harry sat up, but refused to move off of the redhead. "Ron, talk to me. Please."

Ron was so close to telling him everything, the entire truth, but at the last minute he caught himself. Shaking his head he glared up at Harry, "Why should I? You haven't exactly been Mister Talkative yourself. I don't owe you any sort of explanation."

The cold cruelty in Ron's voice caught Harry off guard and Ron saw his chance. He bucked all his weight and threw Harry off of him, before standing and dusting off his clothes.

"Ron…" Harry's voice sounded so broken, it made Ron's heart ache, "I-I'm sorry."

_Me too…_"It's gonna take a lot more than a simple, 'I'm sorry', mate. I mean, what's so horrible that you would drive away your own friends? Or is it really how you would have us believe it, we're just not good enough for the 'Golden Boy-Savior of the Wizarding World'. I thought you were better than that Harry. I thought I knew you… but I guess I was wrong. You're no better than the Ferret."

Unable to let the comment slide, Harry stood, "Don't talk about Malfoy like that," he growled, defending the only friend he'd had over the last several months.

There was only one reason Ron could think of that Harry would defend the git to such an extent, "Sorry, didn't mean to insult your _boyfriend_," Ron growled, the word sounding dirty in his mouth. His heart felt so heavy he was unsure how he survived. It was better before, when the Golden Boy's lovers had no face. Tears prickled at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"He's not my boyfriend! And what do you care if he was."

"Uh, lets see, he's only EVIL!" Ron shouted the last word, unable to hold his temper in any longer.

"Oh, please Ron, get over yourself and stop being so childish!" Harry growled, annoyed at Ron's immaturity.

"Oh, I'm the childish one?! You git, you don't even have the guts to talk to one of your best friends. Oh, excuse me, I mean ex-best friends," Ron knew he was acting childish, but bloody hell, couldn't Harry see how much he'd hurt him?

"Oh, like I could talk to you! You and Hermione were all over each other. I'd walk into the room and you'd both go silent, I couldn't even have a decent conversation with either of you without it feeling awkward. I obviously wasn't good enough to be part of the trio, not after I killed Voldemort and saved. Your. ASSES!" Harry shouted into Ron's face, his nails biting into his palms. He was just barely restraining himself.

"Not good enough!?" Ron shoved Harry backwards and he stumbled back into the couch. "You ponce! I LOVED YOU!" The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I love you," he said more quietly, "Damn it all, despite everything, I still love you."

The silence after his declaration was deafening. Tears streamed down Ron's humiliated face, he turned quickly before Harry could see. Now he'd never get his friend back. Storming over to the door he began banging once again, "Hermione please, I can't be in here," his voice came out hoarse and filled with tears. This time there was no reply, only dead silence. "Hermione…. Please."

Harry stood, leaning against the back of the couch completely stunned by Ron's declaration of love. He could scarcely believe it. After all this time of loving from afar, of believing his love was unrequited, he found that it wasn't. That he'd ruined everything because he was too afraid to speak his mind.

Tears in his eyes Harry stepped forward till he was right behind Ron and closed his hand over his shoulder, turning him back around. "You love me?" Harry asked, wonder in his voice, he needed to hear it again, needed to know his ears weren't deceiving him.

Ron's face was wet from tears, his eyes red and blurry. He heard the emotion behind Harry's voice and mistook it for pity. He felt anger rising again, he didn't want Harry to pity him, and he didn't want Harry to feel sorry. "Yes okay? I love you. I love you so much I called your name while making out with Hermione. I love you so much that everything you've done, everyone you've been with doesn't matter. I love you so much that I-I-" Ron knew it was time to confess, knew that he'd never be able to live with himself if he didn't do it now. Closing his eyes he summoned up his Gryffindor courage, and readied himself for Harry's reaction. "I love you so much I threw away my morals and all common sense just to be with you for one night… even though I knew you thought you were dreaming."

The room went silent, save for their breathing. Ron was so scared of Harry's reaction, but he had to look, had to see. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and looked into Harry's face. Conflicting emotions shined through, confusion, shock… anger.

"You… that was real?" Harry whispered hoarsely, unsure how to react. He backed away from Ron, shaking his head. "That was you?"

Ron hung his head in shame and guilt. "I'm so sorry Harry. I… I had this nightmare and I was worried about you, I had to check on you. But you woke up and thought I was just part of your dream… You kissed me and I…I lost any ability to think. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't… I couldn't help myself."

Ron forced himself to look up at Harry, to see the damage he was causing. He looked so betrayed and hurt. So lost. "I'm so sorry Harry," he said stepping forward, reaching out to his love.

Harry stumbled backwards, trying to get away from Ron. "Don't-don't touch me," Harry whispered hoarsely, "I need… time, I need to think."

Tears rolled freely down Ron's face as he dropped his hand and backed away, "I'm so sorry Harry," he whispered, backing away and turning towards the door again.

"Hermione, if you're out there, please… let me out."

There was a long pause before he heard a muffed spell and the door swung open. He didn't bother looking at either Hermione or Draco. He knew they'd heard, and he couldn't deal with Draco's sneer or Hermione's accusing glare which he was sure would be there.

"Thank you," he muttered, his voice void of emotion. He felt numb… lost. Slowly he made his way back the dorms and into his four-poster bed. With seemingly calm deliberate movements he closed the curtain and crawled onto the huge mattress. Only when he was safely beneath his blankets did he let go.

Sobbing into his pillow he knew that he'd just ruined any chance of ever getting Harry back.

"…Harry-"

"Leave me alone Hermione. I need… I just need to think," Harry whispered, collapsing onto the couch.

"I-"

"Go."

He listened as Hermione retreated from the room. "Come on Draco, he needs some time," she whispered, trying to pull him from the room.

"Time my ass." He growled, stomping forward and standing before the raven haired idiot. He wasn't about to let all their hard work go to waste.

"Malfoy I don't feel like-"

"I don't give a shit what you feel like. You've been in love with that bloody Weasel for how long now?! And you're going to throw it all away because _you_ pounced _him _ when you thought you were dreaming? You're a bigger hypocrite than I ever thought. Grow some bloody balls and go after him," Draco growled, refusing to allow his friend to make this mistake.

"How dare you-"

"Go, or I will drag you after him myself," he said, pulling Harry from his seat.

Harry glared up at the Slytherin, furious at him for putting his nose where it didn't belong. For being so fucking right all the bloody time. "This is none of your business," he said, shoving Draco away from him and storming out of the room.

He had to find Ron.

He searched the library, the kitchens, outside, he even checked Hagrid's hut before he finally made it back to the Gryffindor dorms. He had hoped Ron wasn't here, he knew how nosy Gryffindors could be. Slowly ascending the stairs he hesitated in front of the 7th year's door. He could hear Ron's sobs from inside the room. It was obvious the pain he had caused him. The guilt he'd made Ron feel. Draco was right, it was asinine to blame Ron for something he himself had started… Even if he never would have, had he known it wasn't a dream.

Slowly he entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. Thankful the room was empty he leaned against the door for support and gripped the handle tightly, trying to summon up the words. He could do this… He had to. For Ron.

"How could you?" Ron froze at the sound of the last voice he expected to hear. He knew this was coming, he just didn't think it would happen so soon. Swallowing another sob he wiped his face clean of tears and sat up, scooting off his bed and opening up the curtains.

Harry stood in front of the closed door, his hands behind him, resting on the handle.

Ron stood up straight. "I'm so sorry for what I did; I know I have no excuse. But I'm still so-"

"No." Ron flinched and shrank back, afraid of what was coming next. "Ron… how could you do that to me, take advantage of me? And then… and then leave me to think that it wasn't real. That my one and only dream hadn't just come true?"

Uncontrollable guilt flooded him and he held back another sob, "I'm sor-"

But Harry wasn't finished, "How could you tell me you love me, and then run away?" Harry stepped forward, moving closer to the redhead. Ron stared blankly at Harry, unsure what was happening. "When all I wanted to do in that moment was touch you…" Harry raised his hand and lightly brushed his fingers down Ron's freckled cheek. "hold you…" he wrapped his arms around a very shocked Ron, shivering at the feel of finally having him in his arms, where he belonged, "… kiss you," he tilted his head up and lightly brushed his lips against Ron's, savoring the soft skin.

Ron stood frozen in Harry's embrace, shock flooding his senses. Could it be that Harry loved him back? After all this time, all this pain. His reflexes kicked in and he pulled his love closer, kissing him back softly, tentatively. Afraid that this time… this time he was dreaming. The thought had him reeling in fear and he pulled Harry closer, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away and Ron held on, not wanting to let him go. "Make love to me," Harry whispered, "Make love to me now, while I know it's real."

Ron stared up into Harry's eyes, relieved he wasn't the only one feeling this worry. With slow deliberate movements he pulled out his wand and locked the door, adding a silencing charm before setting his wand on his bedside table. He hesitantly pulled Harry forward and onto his bed, closing the curtains behind him, knowing all it would take is a quick spell for one of the other boys to barge into the room. With the curtains closed there was barely any light, only that that seeped through the cracks in the heavy cloth. He felt like he was in a daze, like this wasn't really happening.

Nervously he leaned forward and slowly slid Harry's shirt up and over his head, leaving him bare-chested. As Ron admired his form, Harry was quick to do the same with his top, tossing the shirt aside.

Unable to resist Ron eased forward and placed a wet kiss on the muscled chest before him, loving the feel of skin beneath his lips and he couldn't help but wonder how many others had done the exact same thing. He tried not to let his jealousy ruin the moment, tried to live in the now and forget the past, but the thought was already there. He wanted to mark Harry as his, so all would know; all would see who he belonged to. Ron's mouth latched onto Harry's throat high above the choler bone, sucking the skin into his mouth, determined to do just that.

Harry gasped and arched his neck, the pain/pleasure heightening his arousal. He buried his fingers in Ron's hair and leaned back onto the bed, pulling the red haired boy on top of him.

Ron never released his neck, and followed him smoothly back on the bed. Slowly he pulled away and admired the deep purple mark he left on Harry's neck. "Mine," he whispered, placing a soft kiss over the bruised area.

"Yours," Harry whispered.

At the sound of his voice, Ron was pulled out of his daze and he hesitantly turned his eyes back to Harry's. He pressed a chaste kiss onto his mouth. "I'm sorry," he muttered, ashamed of how he'd acted, ashamed of his jealousy.

"No need to be sorry," Harry said, just kissing him again, "I enjoyed it."

Slowly Ron relaxed into Harry's body and began kissing him, reveling in the feel of having Harry underneath him. Their kiss continued, deepened and got hotter. Ron didn't know who started it, but soon they were ripping at each other's clothes, trying to get to more skin. All too quickly they were both naked and rocking against each other, their erections hard and leaking.

"God, I love you," Ron said and buried his face into Harry's neck, taking in his scent.

"And I love you," Harry gasped, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. "Wait! Wait."

"What? What is it, what did I do wrong?" Ron asked, freezing, wondering if he'd don't something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just so close and I don't want to come till your deep inside me. I said make love to me Ron, and I want you to do just that."

Ron smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing his lips, "Of course love," he whispered, relief flooding him. Without leaving Harry, he reached outside the curtains and opened the top drawer on his bedside table, after some fishing around he pulled his hand back inside, holding a bottle of lotion he sometimes used.

"Will this work?" he muttered, hating that he had to ask, "I – I don't have any lube."

Harry smiled and kissed Ron's lips gently, "Your guess is as good as mine," he whispered, "But I imagine it will work."

Ron stiffened, Harry would know more than he would, after all he had much more experience than he did. He kept his thoughts to himself and pressed his lips to Harry's again. The others didn't matter, not anymore, Harry was his now, that's all that mattered.

Finding some comfort in the thought, he covered his fingers in lotion and reached down, past Harry's erection to the puckered hole beneath. With slow, careful moves he prepared his lover, curling his fingers just so. His breath was taken away by the sight of Harry arching into him, moaning his name. When he thought he was ready he sat up and coated his penis in the lotion and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, his breathing heavy.

Harry nodded and lifted his hips, anticipating the feel of Ron pushing into him, "I'm so glad you were my first," he whispered.

Ron froze just before he entered Harry. "You don't have to lie Harry. I'm over it, you're mine now and that's all that matters."

"I'm not lying," Harry whispered, hurt that Ron would believe that.

"But – the rumors…"

"Were just that, rumors."

Joy filled Ron up and he leaned forward, pressing a hard, passionate kiss into Harry's lips. "I love you," He growled, and slowly started inserting his erection deep into Harry, being as careful as he could.

"I love you," Harry whimpered, pushing past the pain and reaching for Ron, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. When he was fully seated inside him he stilled, waiting for Harry to adjust. Ron reached between their bodies and slowly worked Harry's wilting penis, feeling it grow hard in his palm.

Harry began to wiggle against him and he slowly started to work himself in and out, his body erupting in shivers at the feel of the tight friction. "I won't be able to last long," he gasped, moving quicker, angling his hips so he hit Harry's prostate with each thrust.

"Me neither," Harry whimpered, rocking back against Ron and up into his hand.

Bodies arching, they moved together, straining for release. Harry came with a shout, his pleasure shooting up between them, Ron followed a moment after, "Harry!"

The boys collapsed; their skin slick with sweat. Smiles graced each of their faces, yet they were content to hold each other in the silence. What had started out as a painful dream, was now the sweetest of memories.

**A/N: **Well that was it. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Read and Review. I'm off to work on something much different, see you soon!


End file.
